


A Lover's Lament

by HorizonLuster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Heavy Angst, Poetry, Sonnets, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonLuster/pseuds/HorizonLuster
Summary: It was death that crushed the beams of the Oracle's lungs, and it was death that spoke to the King with a flattering tongue.





	A Lover's Lament

⠀⠀┍▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┑

⠀『⠀Ａ ｌｏｖｅｒ’ｓ ｌａｍｅｎｔ⠀』

⠀⠀┗▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┛

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅰ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Farewell, my dead lover and old ғrιend,

⠀⠀⠀⠀The stairs of celestials —alone—she aѕcendѕ,

⠀⠀⠀⠀Farewell, my fallen Mistress and old ғrιend,

⠀⠀⠀The void of night—in my heart—dιѕтendѕ.⠀』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅱ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀The crescent of dusk seldom ѕмιle,

⠀⠀⠀The light of day now eхpιre,

⠀⠀⠀The sun burns not with passion but with vicious ғιre,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The constellations turned dιм,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The melodic winds of time songs turned grιм.⠀』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅲ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Flesh claimed by the tides of ғaтe,

⠀⠀⠀Death and death her sole мαтє,

⠀⠀⠀Vows of silent love from my chest вυяѕт,

⠀⠀⠀Promises of foolish dreams— my heart cυrѕe,

⠀⠀⠀Yet rather it curse all that is written at the final verѕe.⠀』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅳ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Farewell, the Mistress of the world,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Farewell, the Mistress of ｍｙ world,

⠀⠀⠀⠀Farewell, the Mistress of the мσσи,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Wish I be your lover and your gяσσм,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀But death has dragged you to your dooм,

Farewell, farewell, may we be wed in our тσмвѕ.⠀』—❜


End file.
